This disclosure is related to content identification.
With the exponential expansion of the internet, electronic commerce (e-commerce) markets have become an integral part of life for many people. Based upon the expansion of the market many publishers have been created to meet demand. These publishers have increased competition for business. Increased competition has increased the importance of publisher websites. For example, if a website is difficult to navigate, a consumer is likely to leave the website and use a competitors' website.
Tools have been created to help publishers create better websites. One such tool is Website Optimizer, available from Google Inc. of Mountain View, Calif. Such tools can enable publishers to specify several different options for a web page, and then the publisher can run an experiment to determine whether any of several options is better than a current version of the web page based upon a number of conversions (e.g., sales, navigations of a goal path, etc.). The experiment can run for a period of time. During this experiment period, the various options, including the current version, can be served to clients. Statistics associated with each of the various options can be collected and analyzed. Analysis can determine whether any of the specified options performed better than the current version during the experiment period. The results of the analysis can be provided to the publisher, who can then decide whether to implement any of the alternative versions of the web page or to retain a current version of the web page.